Happy Trio
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Its the Happy Trio. Dally, Johnny, and Pony are all a relationship with eachother. This may not make sense but read and find out.


**(If you read the book Boytoy you would catch the name of this story in that book, but it doesnt really matter. Any story i have that have to do with this i will put 'Happy Trio Fic' in the summary)**

Dally/Johnny/Pony

"Why did i have to die?" Johnny asks handing his boyfriend back the theme he had to do for class.

"i dunno. made it more intersting. I killed off Dall too" Pony pointed out.

"you make one brother abusive, one depressed, and you kill off your boyfriends. you are sadistic" Johnny scowls at the, now , 15 year old boy.

"thanks, babe" Pony kisses the raven haired boy. he looks at his watch with a sigh "he's late, again"

"its the last day of school. so its alright" Johnny assures him. Pony sets the paper inside his bag and looks around. No kids were left. only him and Johnny.

"Dally is always late. always, he is never on time. whatcha think it is this time?" Pony asks.

"uhm..." the other boy bites his lip. "he overslept. or something about Buck or Tim" he nods. The theme Pony wrote was partically true. everything up until the fire was true. Dally had taken the boys back to Tulsa. Where Johnny was tried, and let off for self deffence. They also found out about his parents being abusive. And when they called the new person to be his Guardian to the court it was, suprisingly, Buck. He was apparently Johnny's mothers cousin.

After that Johnny lived with Buck and Dally for a good 6 months until he didnt want to be ther anymore. That was 4 months into his and Dallys relationship. Pony offered the boy to live at his house. Where Johnny lived now.

Pony and Dally were going out when dally and JOhnny were too. It was fine with both. UNtil the last 3 months the three had seperate relationships. Johnny and Pony had talked about it and they ended up all going out, as a three-set.

"There he is" Pony points to the red car driving into the high school parking lot. Both boys grab thier bags and step down the stairs.

"God, man" Dally says smugly. "i'm sorry, slept too late"

"Who sleeps in the middle of the day!?" Pony snaps as he hops into the back seat. Johnny opts to sit beside Ponyboy.

"I do, jeezus Pone. when i was up all night i tend to sleep durin' the day" Dallas snaps back.

"What were you doin up all night, Dal?" Johnny asks softly.

"i was cleaning" Dallas looks at the road, cutting off the conversation. Pony's face turns into a scowl and he folds his arms over his chest.

"you gotta take us home." Dally's youngest boyfriend adds.

"why?" Dally asks whipping around to look at him at a red light.

"you picked us up late, we eat at 5."

"Can I see you after?"

"Well, Darry usualy takes me and Soda out for the last day of school for ice cream, maybe tomorrow" Pony said, trying to sound nicer.

"Alright..." Dally sighed pulling into the Curtis's driveway. Pony grabbed both thier bags and they stood at Dally's door.

Dally kissed Pony on the forehead first, mumbling "Bye, Kitten"

Then he kissed Johnny, sayinh "See ya, Puppy"

* * *

After dinner Darry handed Pony money.

"Ask Dally to take you, i am beat. I was out working in the sun. Soda's already in bed" The oldest boy said with a sad smile.

"Oh... Alright, Dar" Pony said trying to look crestfallen. when really he was estatic. Dally took them to the Dingo for thier first date, when they had met Cherry. Pony smiled recalling how in his theme he had Dally flirting with the red-head. In reality it was the other way around. Two-Bit really was into Marcia though.

Pony goes to the phone in his room, Johnny on his heels. Johnny sat behind the younger boy, breathing down his neck sexily, as he called Dallas.

"Hello?" Buck answered.

"Get Dally"

"WINSTON!" Buck yelled not bothering to cover the speaker. "He's coming."

"what?" Dallas said, taking the phone from his house-mate.

"Dally?" Pony breathed out happily.

"Yeah, whatcha need?"

"Wanna go get ice cream, Darry gave me the money. he said hes tired" Johnny smiled against his lovers neck at the sound of his voice.

"Uhm... sure. Want me to get you?" Dally asked.

"We can walk, meet you there in a few" Pony said. he waited a minute.

"Bye"

"Love you" Pony rushed.

"Love you too, Kit. Tell Johnny i love him too"

"Love ya, Dal" Johnny said over Pony.

"Bye" Dally repeated now. Hanging up.

Pony walked to the Dingo, holding Johnny's hand. Everyone around knew of thier relationship with the hood Dallas Winston. No Soc dared mess with the boys.

When they got to the Dingo they waited outside for Dally.

"Hey Curtis" a boy smiled at the teen. They boy's hair was greased back and he had his smokes rolled into the sleeve of his tee.

"Hi" Pony nodded to him.

"Whatcha waiting for?"

"Dallas"

"Ah..." The boy smiles. The spoken of hood comes down the street, walking on the curb. "Speak of the devil and the devil shall apprear" the greaser laughed.

"That aint far from the truth" his friend walked up to him.

"Hi Tom, Jeff" Dally greets the two boys. THe greasers look at Dally and take his nod as an invitation to leave.

"Kitten, Puppy" Dally kisses the boys on the nose.

"Hiya Dal" Johnny grunts. Pony smiles at him. Dally looks at the two hands connected and Pony immediately drops the older teen's hand. The hood takes both his boyfriends hand and walks into the Dingo.

"I'll order" Pony offers as Dally eyes the menu.

"How do you know what i want?" Dally questions.

"You stare at the menu for five minutes." Pony starts.

"Say outloud you are deciding on two flavors" Johnny adds.

"Then get Vanilla because the two others were" Pony adds.

"Too different and you like Vanilla best anyways" Johnny and Pony say at the same time.

"Well then..." Dally folds his arms over his chest.

"Do you want something different, Dal?" Pony sees his aggervation.

"No. Come on, Johnny, lets find a seat." Dally grabs for Johnny's arm. The boy connects eyes with Pony before being taken away.

"Are you alright Dal?" Johnny usually didnt ask. Though he felt he needed to, seeing as Dallas seemed more likely to talk to him than the target of his annoyance.

"Pony, has he always been like that?" Dally asks.

"Uhm... caring?"

"No, like he knows me. I am not predictive" Dally complains across from Johnny.

"He should know you, Dally. He _is_ your boyfriend." Johnny reasons.

"i know" the hood pinches the bridge of his nose then wipes at his eyes.

Pony returns to the two. He hands Dally his vanilla, Johnny his chocolate, and Pony smiles at his vanilla with rainbow sprinkles.

"Why do you get rainbow sprinkles, no matter the ice cream?" Dally asked.

"because i am secure in my masculinity" Pony smiled, sitting down next to Johnny.

"Oh, Pony" Dally shook his head, shoving his ice cream cone into the bowl Pony brought him, and eats it with the spoon.

"Why do you do that?" Johnny asked.

"Because licking it is too sexual" Dally replied, as if it was obvious.

"Oh..." Johnny said, going back to licking his cone, slighly self-consicious.

They continue to eat in scilence. Johnny looks up and see's a spot of ice cream on his boyfriends face.

"Oh Dallas" Johnny reaches out with a napkin not realizing what he is doing until the paper is about to touch the hoods face. Dally looks at the napkin as Johnny wipes it across his cheek, removing the ice cream.

"thanks. johnny" Dally says. Pony looks from the two then decides its all good and finishes up his ice cream.

"Want to go somewhere?" Dally asks as Pony takes his bowl and spoon. The three get up and follow Pony to the garbage.

"Cant, gotta be up early tomorrow, going to get drivers license" Johnny says sadly.

"Oh, too bad. Maybe tomorrow?" Dally's blue eyes shined with hope.

"Sure, I'll call you when we're home" Pony smiles.

"Lemme drive ya home" Dally practically begs.

"Alright" They walked to Buck's car that he gave Dally when he got a new one. Pony gets into the back, Johnny takes the front. It was a agreement that they each took turns. and it was Johnny's turn now.

(**this will deffinately be continued but i had to post this for other ones to make sense. If you read the book Boytoy you would catch the name of this story in that book, but it doesnt really matter. Any story i have that have to do with this i will put 'Happy Trio Fic' in the summary)**


End file.
